cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy
Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy (known as SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends: Freeze Frame Frenzy in Europe) is a video game for the Game Boy Advance based on various Nicktoons. The game was released for the Game Boy Advance on September 24, 2004. The gameplay is similar to that of Gekibo: Gekisha Boy. Gameplay In each level, the player has to meet a certain number of set points in order to progress. This is achieved by accomplishing the following missions: *Photographing a certain number of out-of-place characters. *Photographing something exclusive to that level (for example, "another photographer" in the Dimmsdale Elementary School stage). *Photographing a certain number of in-place characters (usually six). *Photographing six of a certain paraphernalia in its level (i.e. Jellyfish in Bikini Bottom). The player does not necessarily have to accomplish all of these goals, but it is recommended that they focus mainly on photographing the misplaced characters; photographing and transporting these characters is worth 1000 points each, while everything else is worth 10. However, the player gets bonus points if they clear the other objectives in addition. Throughout the levels, the player's camera can be damaged by mechanical bolts rolling about on the ground, however the character can take a picture of it to dispose of it. If the bolt reaches the player, the characters themselves do not take damage from these (but bounce back), but ironically enough, the camera will, and should its energy meter be completely drained, it will break and Jimmy Neutron will have to repair it while the player is given the option to continue. The player will also fail a level if they are unable to reach the required goal score for that level. At the end of each world, the character will face off with a robot boss built to resemble another character. In order to defeat the boss, the player will need to take photos of it several times, stunning them on the first camera flash and then delivering a blow with another flash. During the boss battles, the bosses will fling mechanical bolts which cause as much damage as the ones in the regular levels. Before each boss battle, the player's character and the boss will engage in a conversation that is different depending on which character the player is using (for example, Timmy will remark to the Helga robot, "Something tells me you'd make an even worse babysitter than Vicky!"); the conversation becomes a bit lengthier if the player uses a character from the same show as the character whom the robot's appearance is based on. Story The plot revolves around the fact that characters from the many Nickelodeon worlds have been misplaced into each other's worlds, and Jimmy Neutron has taken into his hands the job that these characters are brought back to their own worlds. He sends out Danny Fenton, Arnold, SpongeBob, Tommy, Otto and Timmy to take photos of the misplaced characters with his new invention, the "Neutrino-Cam 4000", a camera that also functions as a teleporter, which will send them back to their own worlds. As the player progresses, it becomes clear that Zim is the mastermind behind the whole mess, and Jimmy soon realizes that after the player has cleared all the levels. Jimmy then flies off in his rocket to Zim's ship and stops the Irken's scheme. After taking a group photo, Zim works on his NEW plan to take over the world, making the ending sequence say: "TO BE CONTINUED..." Characters Playables *SpongeBob SquarePants *Timmy Turner *Danny Phantom *Arnold Shortman *Tommy Pickles *Otto Rocket *Jimmy Neutron (Unlocked when defeating the game) *Zim (Unlocked when photo album is complete) Bosses *Crocker Robot *Squidward Robot *Eddie Robot *Jack Fenton Robot *Helga Robot *Invader Zim (With GIR) Voices *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail and Cupid *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles and Professor Menebrane *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton and Larry the Lobster *Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff *Ernest Borgnine as Mermaid Man *Tim Conway as Barnacle Boy *Brian Doyle-Murray as The Flying Dutchman *Dee Bradley Baker as Bubble Bass, Squillam Tentacles, Binky, Remy, Elmer, Sanjay, Wulf, Prince Aragon, Mikey and Brad *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner, Star, Dil, Penelope Spectra, Ember and Tad *Daran Norris as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, April Fool, Bouncer, Bullet, Anti-Cosmo and Jorgen Von Strangle *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda, Dolores Crocker, Anti-Wanda, Mrs. Turner and Dora the Dragon Ghost *Grey DeLisle as Vicky, Tootie, Stevie, Veronica, Chad, Tooth Fairy, Nicky, Valerie Gray and Sam Manson *Jason Marsden as Chester *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker, Rocko, Scooter, Mr. Dinkelberg, Eddie, Juandissmo and Chompy the Goat *Jay Leno as the Crimson Chin *Jane Carr as Mama Cosma *Kevin Michael Richardson as Santa Claus, Dark Laser and Skulker *Joseph Ashton as Otto Rocket *Ulises Cuadra as Twister Rodriguez *Gary LeRoi Gray as Sam Dullard and AJ *Shayna Fox as Reggie Rocket *John Kassir as Ray Rocket *Jordan Warkol as Eddie Valentine *Lacey Chabert as Eliza Thornberry *Tom Kane as Darwin *Flea as Donnie Thornberry *Danielle Harris as Debbie Thornberry *Tim Curry as Nigel Thornberry *Jodi Carlisle as Marianne Thornberry *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jasmine Fenton *Elizabeth Daily as Tommy Pickles and Alejandro Blackman *Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang and Kimi Watanabe-Finster *Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael *Richard Horvitz as Invader Zim *Maria Canals Barrera as Paulina *S. Scott Bullock as Dash *Ron Perlman as Mr. Lancer *Spencer Klein as Arnold *Francesca Marie Smith as Helga *Kath Soucie as Phil, Lil, Lunch Lady, Maddie Fenton and Miriam Pataki *Rob Paulsen as Mark Chang, Jack Fenton and Box Ghost *Hattie Winston as Lucy Carmichael *Rosearik Rikki Simons as GIR *Faith Abrahams as Francis *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha and Bertrand *Melissa Fahn as Gaz *Andy Berman as Dib *Janice Kawaye as Jennifer Wakeman *Sam Gifaldi as Sid *Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron *Olivia Hack as Rhonda *Anndi McAfee as Phoebe *Dan Castellaneta as Grandpa Phil and Jonathan *Maurice LaMarche as Bob Pataki *Lucille Bliss as Ms. Bitters *Lauren Tom as Trish and Sherry *Ray Bumatai as Tito *Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles and Grandma Gertie *Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Pickles *Gilbert Gottfried as Dr. Bender and Wendell *Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs *Sirena Irwin as Nancy Suzy Fish *Peter MacNicol as Sidney Poindexter *Peri Gilpin as Desiree the Genie Ghost *James Arnold Taylor as Walker *Martin Mull as Vlad Plamius *Billy West as Ren, Stimpy and Nat Peterson Universes (Levels) #The Fairly OddParents universe (Dimmsdale) #The SpongeBob SquarePants universe (Bikini Bottom) #The Rocket Power universe (Ocean Shores) #The Danny Phantom universe (Amity Park) #The All Grown Up! universe (Eucaipah) #The Invader Zim universe (Zim's Ship) Category:Game